What's Mine is Yours
by bananagirl.97
Summary: "Actually... I wouldn't mind keeping it." Jake always leaves a mess in Amy's apartment, but as with everything involving Jake Peralta, she eventually finds herself loving it. (Fluffy one-shot I wrote at 1 in the morning when Jake x Amy feels kept me up.)


**I ended up writing more Peraltiago fluff… Planning a multi- chap story for them too. Man, I am too pumped for season 3. Hope you enjoy this! Bg.97** **xx**

* * *

Amy had always known that Jake Peralta was messy. She remembers her first ever day at the precinct, when she sat down at her desk and all of his clutter just spilled out on to it. It upset her, it put her on edge, and she hated it. Amy likes neat.

When they begin dating, his messiness is no longer just a feature of his; it begins to invade Amy's life, and quite specifically- her apartment. Jake was helpful around the apartment, and whenever he came round, he would always help with the laundry and the dishes and whatever housework needed doing. However, that didn't seem to stop him from always leaving his crap everywhere. They had decided on a rule where they would only stay at each other's place once or twice a week, at least for the first few months of their relationship, so that they could ease in to it, and also so the exact problem that Amy was facing wouldn't happen. Clearly that plan had failed, because here she was _yet again_ trying to clear up the aftermath of Jake staying the night. She just couldn't understand what was so difficult. She stayed at his place loads, and all of her stuff there was tucked away, pristinely folded in one of Jake's drawers. She rolled her eyes and muttered a 'damn you Peralta' as she found his DVD of Die Hard on the coffee table, metres away from where the open case was lying by the TV.

She sighed as she tied her hair up in a messy ponytail and began to rummage the entirety of her apartment to find the shrapnel that Jake had left behind. She found a packet of gum down the side of her armchair, a pile of coins towered on the bathroom windowsill, and when she thought she was finally done, she found herself tripping up over a piece of green material peeking out from underneath her bed. Amy groaned as she got down on the floor to pick it up, which is when she realised that it was in fact on of Jake's many hoodies. And it smelt like him. A lot. And she actually found that smell really rather comforting. It reminded her of cuddling up on the sofa, and hot chocolate in the middle of the night, and late nights in the bullpen doing paperwork, and sex tape jokes, and teasing sessions that turned into making out. As the scent engulfed her senses, she couldn't help but smile at all the happy thoughts that came with it. Catching how weird her thoughts were getting, and how wrong it was to sit sniffing your boyfriend's clothes, she shook herself out of her reverie and got up immediately; neatly placing the garment over the back of a chair.

That night, as she was getting ready for bed, Amy couldn't help but feel that Jake's sweater was taking over her attention. It was meant to be a pretty cold night. There was nothing wrong with wearing an extra layer to bed. She pulled it off the back of the chair and slid her arms into the too long sleeves. The bottom of it came to her mid-thigh and it made her feel protected. It was never how she'd describe Jake, and she definitely would never be admitting to him that she liked the feeling it provided, but here, alone in the comfort of her apartment, Amy Santiago would admit to herself that wearing Jake's clothes made her feel safe.

She fell into a habit of it, whenever Jake left her apartment; she would slip on his hoodie and smile. It was so cliché and cheesy and she was so embarrassed that someone so… so _Jake,_ could revert her back into a squealing girl from an awful teen romance novel, but he seemed to have that effect on her more and more these days. He'd text her when he was on night shifts, and she'd feel as if he was there with her in her apartment even though he was at the precinct, sending her stupid puns about the perps in the holding cell. She'd wake up in the mornings, and as she made herself breakfast, she'd flit around her kitchen with those baggy sleeves rolled up as much as possible.

One morning, after a late night of staying up arguing via text with Jake which type of cereal was superior, Amy found herself somehow sleeping through two of her three alarms, meaning that she would have to rush to get ready for work. She swore to herself as she rushed to get there in time, not even bothering to put her contacts in and instead opting for her embarrassingly nerdy glasses.

She practically ran into the precinct and planted herself in her desk chair, just moments before the clock hit 9. She breathed a sigh of relief. Sure the new captain wasn't as strict about tardiness as his predecessor but Amy had a reputation to keep. She was distracted from her thoughts when she heard Rosa snort from behind her.

"When did you turn into one of those romantic girlfriends who wears their boyfriend's clothes?"

Amy's face went blank, as she looked down and realised that over her blouse, she was in fact still wearing Jake's hoodie.

"I think it's very sweet of you, Amy. If I were Jake's lover, I'd wear his clothes like a badge of pride." Charles added, making everyone else in the bull pen cringe.

Amy tried to hurriedly explain that Jake was unaware of her being in possession of said item of clothing, but before she could finish, the elevator doors rang, and Jake Peralta stepped out, looking as happy as ever. When his eyes caught Amy, his expression settled into a mix of slightly confused, but also incredibly smug.

"I was wondering where that got to," he chuckled with a gleam in his eye.

"I didn't steal it!" Amy replied defensively.

Jake threw up his hands as a surrender. "I never said you did, Ames."

Her nature prevented her from shutting up though, apparently. "I didn't! I found it on my floor, because you're such a mess and you never clean your shit out my apartment."

"I'm sorry. I'll work on that."

"Yeah, well, you should." Amy pouted, her arms crossing across her chest.

"So can I have my sweater back?" Jake asked, his hands coming to rest on her waist as he met her at her desk.

Amy's head shot up, her eyes widening in disappointment. Damn it, she was going to have to admit out loud that she liked it if she wanted to keep it. She took a deep breath. "Actually… I wouldn't mind keeping it."

Jake smiled goofily at her, as his eyes took in the sight of her in his clothes. "Probably a good idea. You look way cuter in it than I do."

Amy blushed, rolling her eyes as Jake planted a small kiss on her nose.

"Peralta, Santiago- not in the office!" a voice called from the captain's office.

They both awkwardly looked at the door, before separating to their separate desks to get on with their work for the day.

At the end of the day, as the two of them walked hand-in-hand back to Amy's car, Jake suddenly spoke up. "You know, if you ever wanted to borrow my jacket, all you would have to do is ask."

"Jake, you're just saying that because you want to see me in leather."

"What? No!" Jake said, looking affronted, before he displayed a rare show of sincerity. "Truthfully; I really like seeing you in my stuff. It reminds me that you actually chose to be with me over someone better."

Amy paused, her heart beating faster at Jake's comment. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him into a kiss. Her forehead rested against his as she pulled away. "I love you Jake."

"I love you too Amy."

After that day, Jake leaves more of his sweaters at her apartment. Even a t-shirt or two. Amy pretends that she doesn't notice the intentional move, but on the inside she can't help but beam every single time she finds another garment at her place. Jake was a mess, and his clutter overflowed into Amy's life, but it was so him, and that would never be anything but perfect to Amy.

* * *

 **I wrote this around 1 in the morning because I had so many feels about Jake and Amy. So sorry if the writing style is a bit sucky, but I hope that it's still fluffy enough to make you smile/ curl up in a ball and cry. Either makes me happy, but neither makes me happy if I don't know that you're doing it… so please do review! And if you haven't checked out my other B99 fics, I'd appreciate if you did- I'm new to writing for the fandom and would love to get out there a bit more. Thank you for reading. Jake Peralta thinks you're beautiful! Bg.97 xx**


End file.
